1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for generating hybrid fuel for a combustion engine, more particularly to a system including an electrolytic cell coupled to a fuel tank for generating hybrid fuel for a combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,249 discloses a conventional system for generating a hydrogen-enriched fuel for an engine. The system includes a hydrogen generator with an electrolyte tank for generating a hydrogen gas and an oxygen gas in the electrolyte tank, and delivery means for delivering hydrocarbon fuel and the generated hydrogen from the electrolyte tank into a venturi mixing tube which is directly connected to a carburetor of the engine. The delivery means includes a fuel pump for delivering the hydrocarbon fuel to the venturi mixing tube. The generated oxygen gas is vented from the electrolyte tank. Hydrogen production is regulated by a rheostat. Digital flow control and data acquisition processors are provided to regulate and monitor the mixture ratio of the generated hydrogen and the hydrocarbon fuel to the carburetor.
The aforesaid conventional system is disadvantageous in that a specific venturi mixing tube is required for mixing the hydrogen gas and the hydrocarbon fuel and that the generated oxygen gas is vented and is not introduced into the engine for assisting the combustion. Moreover, means for controlling and monitoring the ratio of the hydrogen gas to the hydrocarbon fuel is complicated.